


Solis

by Qais



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, I love my boys though please look at these lovely idiots, M/M, why is everything I write in the DCU a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qais/pseuds/Qais
Summary: The light hits Hal's body like it was made for him, and Bruce can't breathe.





	Solis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Time and A Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193606) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



> Ok so there’s this scene in FabulaRasa’s amazing fic where Hal falls asleep even though he was supposed to wait for Bruce (so they could have sex) but Hal falls asleep and Bruce just sets up and starts working next to him like the husband material he is. This is that scene, from Bruce’s perspective, because I loved it so damn much that I must have read it 100 times
> 
> BTW: the title is the latin for 'sunlight,' because I took 2 latin classes in uni and I'll be damned if I don't use them for all they're worth

Bruce finally extracts himself from the cave and tries to walk like a normal human being up to the manor (rather than the hormonal teenager he feels like). It doesn’t really work but Bruce has given up on it by the time he reaches his room anyway. With a breath he pushes the door open and his blood had started to boil on the steps and he feels himself getting aroused just _thinking_ about Hal’s body and he is absolutely ready to fuck or get fucked or whatever Hal is willing to give at this point and he pushes open the door and-

He’s asleep. The man is actually asleep. Bruce huffs a sigh but it’s cut short when he really looks at the man in his bed. Hal’s skin is a gorgeous tan, his eyelashes fanned across his cheeks, and the sun is hitting the bed directly, lighting the whole image with a glow. Bruce knows Hal is naked under the sheets because his clothes are folded up neatly on the desk (and Bruce is surprised until he remembers _Air Force_ ) but his lower body is under the sheets.

The man looks almost rottingly beautiful and Bruce, for a long moment, can’t breathe. He tries to suck in some air but looking at Hal’s chest, his arms, his face, he can’t seem to get anything to his lungs. He thinks he might pass out and this is really too much, this is not what Bruce had expected, and he doesn’t know why a sunkissed and relaxed Hal Jordan makes his chest feel tight until he suddenly does, and then he thinks he might _really_ pass out.

And Bruce would, if this were anyone else, any other situation, have been balls deep in a psychotic break right now if it weren’t for the fact that he had already suspected this, this depth of feeling that felt like it was about to claw up his throat and rip his heart from his chest. So, instead of doing what wanted to do (scream a little, maybe throw some breakable things at a wall, call Dick to ask what a real relationship was supposed to feel like, call Clark and have a psychotic break) Bruce turned around. He went to his office down the hall, grabbed the contracts with M Corp. that Lucius wanted him to look over, put on his glasses, and went and sat down in the desk next to Hal. 

He went to work, and every so often (every 2 minutes) his eyes would slip over to the gorgeous man in his bed, and each time something deep in Bruce’s chest quieted and uncoiled slowly. By the time Hal finally woke, Bruce felt like he could breathe in ways he had never been able to before.


End file.
